Diez canciones de amor
by Ruda y Cursi
Summary: Historias de amor, desbordando dulzura, tristeza, pasión y otro montón de cosas cursis más. \Pasen y lean\
1. Jueves (TsukiYama)

**1O drabbles, one-shots, viñetas, etcétera. Todos estarán basados en, como lo dice el titulo, sobre 10 canciones de amor. Cada uno de una pareja diferente. ojala les guste **

†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†

JUEVES - La oreja de van gogh

†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†∞†

* * *

><p>El tren de cada mañana…<p>

Cada mañana tomo el mismo tren de las 7:00, se había me había hecho un habito tomar el tren a esa hora no me importaba llegar demasiado temprano a la universidad cada mañana, no me importaba con tal de encontrarme a esa persona en el ultimo vagón, junto a la puerta, de pie, viendo por la ventana el paisaje que recorrían cada mañana. Cada mañana tomaba el mismo tren a la misma hora solo para poder ver a aquel chico que me robaba más de un suspiro, un joven que seguramente es mayor que yo o tal vez no. Siempre tenía ese aire maduro que se refleja en esos ojos intimidantes que rara vez logro ver a través de esos anteojos y su cabello dorado que se ve tan suave; cada rasgo de ese chico me atraía y me enamoraba cada día más. Todos los días en la misma estación cinco minutos a las siete, te veo de pie a mi lado esperando el tren.

Tal vez si fuera más guapo y un poco más listo, si fuera especial, si fuera de revista, tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quien eres. Te sientas en frente, noto que hoy no llevas puestos los audífonos como todos los días, tal vez ni te imaginas que llevó por ti mi suéter favorito y el más bonito, al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal se inundan mis pupilas. De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras, yo cierro los ojos y tu apartas la vista, apenas respiro me encojo de hombros y mis manos comienzan a temblar.

Así pasan los días de lunes a viernes como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer, al pasar de estación a estación, enfrente tu y yo solo hay silencio. Cada día era lo mismo, tú me miras, te miro y suspiras, yo cierro los ojos y tu apartas la vista, apenas respiro me encojo de hombros y mis manos comienzan a temblar. El tren para en la estación donde bajas y entonces ocurre, me pongo de pie, despiertan mis labios pronunciando una palabra, _"espera"_ te digo tartamudeando cuando las puertas se han cerrado ya pero creo que alcanzaste a escuchar porque giraste rápidamente como si supieras que iba dirigido a ti y no a las muchas personas que bajaban. El tren avanzo, supongo que has de pensar que chico más tonto y de solo imaginarlo me quiero morir.

Vuelven a pasar los días, días que se vuelven meses, ya han pasado cinco meses que no he vuelto a tomar ese tren. Pero el día de hoy fue diferente, fui de nuevo a la estación donde todos los días te veía a primera hora en la mañana, de pie a mi lado esperando el tren de las 7:00. De nuevo estas ahí, de pie esperando el tren como cada mañana, tomo valor y me quedo a un par de metros junto a ti, esperando a tu lado a esperar a que pase lo de siempre.

Tal vez si fuera más guapo y un poco más listo, si fuera especial, si fuera de revista, tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quien eres. Tal vez ni te imaginas que llevó por ti mi suéter favorito y el más bonito, al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal se inundan mis pupilas. De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras, yo cierro los ojos y tu apartas la vista, apenas respiro me encojo de hombros y mis manos comienzan a temblar. Y entonces ocurre que el tiempo se para, te acercas diciendo – _Yo aun no te conozco pero ya te echaba de menos, cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren – _ya estamos llegando a la estación y siento que mi vida ha cambiado este día tan especial. Llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz, me tomas la mano, te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios, dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón.

* * *

><p><em>Si les gusto?. Si es así me pondré muy feliz. Subiere uno cada semana mas especifica un jueves o en viernes en la madrugada depende de como me encuentre pero es seguro que subiré uno esos días y si no lo hago que me atropelle un camión de 16 ruedas(?). si tienen una sugerencia sobre alguna canción que valla perfecto con una de las parejas déjenla en un sensual review. Sin mas asta la próxima~<em>

**¿Reviws? son gratis c:**


	2. Puedes contar conmigo (IwaOi)

**_Este me salio algo corto pero fue lo que me salio mientras escuchaba la canción. Ojala les guste _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Puedes Contar conmigo - La Oreja de Van Gogh<em>**

_Oikawa x Iwaizumi_

_-Dedicado a Verdan Mirza que me dio la idea, gracias por la canción-_

* * *

><p><em>Puedes contar conmigo<em>

Un horrible sabor de boca como si hubiera bebido un café con sal, unas tremendas ganas de llorar, gracias a ti mi mundo está empezando a temblar y presiento que se acerca el final. Sinceramente no me importa ganar, pero eso qué más da mientras pueda estar junto a ti, estoy cansado ya de inventar excusas que no tienen un final, además solo quedaran los recuerdos de los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos.

Quisiera creer que un descuidado como tu va recordar las tardes de invierno juntos, las noches sin dormir por estar mandarnos mensajes hasta tarde y la vida que pasamos juntos. Siento que me voy a morir de amor cuando recuerdo los días que te veía esperando en mi portal por las mañanas, sentado en el suelo sin pensar que puedes contar conmigo. A pesar de tu personalidad engreída y tu maldita popularidad con las chicas, sabiendo que cuando estabas con ellas yo me sentía a morir. Sé que nunca hubo maldad en tus acciones cuando tratabas de hacerme enojar o ponerme celoso con esas chicas rondándote siempre. Nuestra ingenuidad nos hizo creer que el mundo siempre estuvo a nuestros pies, creyendo que podíamos comernos el mundo de un solo bocado cada partido que teníamos, sintiéndonos grandes con tan solo 17 años.

Cuando nuestros sueños vengan por nosotros en silencio voy a construir una vida a todo color donde vivamos juntos los dos, recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron, que solo fueron de los dos y quiero creer que recordaras las tardes de invierno juntos, las noches sin dormir por estar mandándonos mensajes hasta tarde y la vida que pasamos juntos. Yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor al verte cada día esperando por mí, sentado en el suelo sin puedes contar conmigo para siempre, no puedo evitar echarte de menos mientras das la mano a el tiempo y te vas persiguiendo lo que tanto anhelabas, siento que quiero verte y pienso que recordaras las tardes de invierno, las noches enteras sin dormir, la vida pasada de los dos y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor al verte esperar por mí, sentado en el suelo sin pensar que puedes contar conmigo. La vida se pasa y yo me muero…. _Me muero por ti._

* * *

><p><em>Les gusto? siento que haya quedado tan cortito u.u bueno el siguiente tal vez sea KageHina o DaiSuga ustedes eligen n.n cual de los dos. Bien hasta el siguiente capitulo. <em>

_¿Reviews? son gratis n.n _


	3. Persiana Americana (KageHina)

_**LAMENTO TANTO MI TARDANZA! Pero tengo una razón para ello y esa es la escuela. Tuve muchos problemas y pues no me daba tiempo de actualizar el fic. Pero al fin lo hice y para comenzar mi gran tardanza, en estas dos semanas subiré los demás capítulos que faltan. también le pido una disculpa a un lector que me dijo que el kagehina fuera de la canción labios rotos, pero simplemente no se me ocurría nada para esa canción y si escribía algo no me gustaba. Pero en fin, les dejo leer, antes de eso les dire que este es un AU! donde Kageyama tiene 22 y Hinata 16 y son vecinos y no les dire nadama mas. **_

_**sin mas disfruten~**_

* * *

><p>Persiana Americana - Soda Stereo<p>

**_Persiana Americana_**

_Yo te prefiero fuera de foco, inalcanzable. Yo te prefiero irreversible, casi intocable…_

:Kageyama POV:

Yo no soy ningún pervertido, jamás haría algo indecente pero porque entonces me es inevitable apartar la mirada de mi ventana. Por más que quiera no puedo quitar la vista de ella, ¿Qué, que es lo que tanto veo a través de ella? Simple, se trata de mi vecino de al lado. ¡Que parece que no se puede poner ropa normal y cerrar sus malditas persianas!

Un chico revoltoso, de preparatoria (tal vez de primer año), muy bajito para ir en preparatoria, cabellos color naranja, ojos color chocolate y una hermosa sonrisa que con solo verla te hace olvidarte de todos tus problemas. Ya van más de cuatro meses que ese chico hace lo mismo, se pasea por su habitación con ropa tan provocadora lo sé porque siempre deja las persianas de su ventana completamente abiertas. Lo peor de todo es que su ventana esta justo frente a la mía, lo único que nos separa es pun par de metros tal vez asta menos, así que en pocas palabras puedo verlo con lujo de detalle cada uno de sus movimientos.

Siempre que llega a casa es lo mismo, se me de memoria el ritual que hace cada día. Al llegar siempre abre las persianas de su ventana, después desaparece de mi vista por un periodo de 45 segundos, cuando vuelve a aparecer deja siempre sobre su cama un cambio de ropa y por ultimo sus ropas caen lentamente. Siempre lo hace de una manera tortuosa, sensual, lenta y erótica para mis ojos. Primero cae la parte superior la chaqueta de su uniforme seguida de la camisa, dejando ver esa suave piel de su espalda que necesita ser marcada por mis besos y algunas ocasiones logro ver sus rosados pezones que muero por morder, cuando su torso está completamente desnudo continua con la parte inferior desasiéndose de sus pantalones para así quedar solo en ropa interior. Cuando se cambia solo una unos shorts –algo cortos como para ser de un chico- y una camisa muy delgada.

_Tus ropas caen lentamente, soy un espía, un espectador y el ventilador desgarrándote, se que te excita saber hasta dónde llegare…_

Sé que no debo verlo de esa forma porque solo tiene 16 años, se supone que debo actuar como un adulto ya tengo 22, ¡seis años de diferencia! Tal vez no sean una gran diferencia pero aun así no es legal y debo contener mis impulsos de querer volarlo, aunque si lo pienso mejor todo es culpa de ese pequeño que anda por su habitación con esa ropa tan provocadora con las persianas abiertas, es una clara invitación a que lo vea cuanto tiempo quiera. Tal vez si, si soy un maldito pervertido por querer hacerle cosas indebidas a un chico seis años menor que yo, pero como dije antes es culpa del pequeño provocador. Sé que jamás podre cumplir una de mis fantasías con el así que me tengo que conformar con solo verlo atreves de mi persiana.

_Es difícil de creer, creo que nunca lo podre saber, solo así yo te veré atreves de mi persiana americana…_

El día de hoy llegue un poco más tarde de lo usual, subí a mi habitación y al entrar hice lo de siempre que era abrir mis persianas para poder ver a mi vecino como el pervertido que soy. Cuando lo hice era lo mismo de siempre, un chico con una provocativa ropa acostada sobre su cama e una pose provocadora mientras leía una revista de voleibol. Esta vez solo traía puesto solo una camisa que le quedaba lo bastante grande para cubrirle hasta por debajo de los glúteos y unas medias negras que le llegaban unos centímetros arriba de la rodillas, si lo mismo de siem… ¡Qué carajo! ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a ese chico? Esta loco, porque usa ese tipo de ropa, no es una chica entonces porque lo hace. No pude evitar morderme el labio de la excitación que sentía en ese momento.

Sigo observándolo hasta que creo que se da cuenta de que lo miro, porque gira hacia la ventana y me mira, en ese momento creí que se asustaría o en el peor de los casos llamaría a la policía para decirle que un acosador lo espiaba por su ventana… pero no fue así solo me sonrió. Me sonrió de una manera traviesa, después se hinco sobre la cama quedando frente a la ventana, mordió su labio inferior para después lamer sus labios de una manera muy sensual, dirigió ambas manos al borde de la camiseta que llevaba puesta comenzando a levantarla lentamente. El simple hecho de saber a dónde es capaz de llegar me excita y también el que lo más seguro es que todo este tiempo supo que lo miraba.

Cuando lo vi a los ojos note que me decía algo que no logre entender, por lo que no hice mucho caso a ello y solo me deleitaba con el _show_ frente a mis ojos.

_Es una condena agradable el instante previo, es como un desgaste, una necesidad más que un deseo. Estamos al borde de la cornisa casi a punto de caer, no sientes miedo sigues sonriendo, se que te excita saber hasta dónde llegare…_

:Hinata POV:

Últimamente eh sentido como si alguien me observara, bueno de hecho me siento así desde hace ya casi cinco meses. Al principio creí que eran puras alucinaciones por la falta de sueño o que me iba a enfermar que se yo, pero no era así.

Todos los días abro mi ventana y las persianas de esta por el calor, estamos ya casi en verano por eso las abro. Por la misma razón casi siempre uso ropa ligera, como soy un chico no me importa mucho si me ven por la ventana a la hora de cambiarme, además de que la ventana de mi habitación tiene vista a la ventana de la casa de al lado. Un día hice lo mismo de siempre y fue cuando me di cuenta… mi vecino me observaba.

Seguían pasando los días y siempre era lo mismo, hacia como que no me daba cuanta solo para saber si mis sospechas eran ciertas y no solo alucinaciones, pero era verdad el que me observaba mientras me cambiaba de ropa. Sabía que debía decirle a alguien sobre esto ya que ese chico es mayor que yo por seis años según lo que me dijo mi madre, pero simplemente no quiero hacerlo, no quiero que nadie se entere sobre esto, es así como mi pequeño sucio secreto.

Conforme pasaron dos semanas de que me di cuenta que me miraba decidí hacer algo así como una especie de broma para burlarme de él, pretendía seguir como que no me daba cuenta y lo _provocaría _por así decirlo. Comencé a hacerlo y no esperaba el momento para sorprenderlo mirándome y burlarme de él pero conforme pasaba el tiempo esas ganas de hacerlo se iban esfumando, ahora solo me gustaba hacerlo porque me hacía sentir bien. Era una sensación indescriptible. Después ya no era solo eso, incluso ya hasta me imaginaba haciéndolo con él, si tal vez me convertí en una especie de pervertido pero yo no tengo la culpa la tiene el.

Así es como pase casi cinco meses, dejando que un extraño me viera pero la verdad no es que me disgustara es más me gusta. Me gusta por la expresión que pone al verme, lo hace con una concentración impresionante o como si estuviese viendo la joya más preciosa del mundo.

_Es difícil de creer creo que nunca lo podre saber, solo así yo te veré a través de mi persiana americana... _

Muchas veces yo también lo eh visto cuando se cambia, ese cuerpo perfectamente marcado se notaba que el chico hacia ejercicio, cuando lo veo me dan ganas de poder pasar mis labios por ese torso perfecto y arañarle los omoplatos del placer que deseo que me haga sentir. ¡Dios! Que alguien por favor me bañe con agua bendita y me exorcicé, porque mis pensamientos hacia ese hombre son del diablo. Como quisiera poder estar sobre su cama mientras me acaricia.

Quise hacer algo para poder hacerlo feliz por unos minutos y de paso avanzar en nuestra "_relación"_, quien sabe tal vez y logre algo más excitante.

Me encontré con la manager (Yachi) del equipo de voleibol por unas cosas que le había pedido que comprara por mí, ella acepto pero cuando le dije lo que era se sonrojo a sobre manera -_Hinata… crees que esto… ¿crees que este bien esto?- _me pregunto mientras sacaba de su bolso una linda bolsa color rojo con el nombre de una tienda, pero no le tome mucha importancia a eso si no más a su contenido.

_-Tal vez no esté bien pero es ¡divertido! Me gusta, por eso es que lo hago.-_

Después de eso tome la bolsa y me despedí de mi amiga para ir a casa. Cuando llegue corrí a mi habitación para comenzar con el _show_ pero cuando abrí mi ventana la contraria estaba cerrada, tal vez no se encontraba pero tarde o temprano llegaría y le daría la sorpresa. Me cambie la ropa por algo más cómodo para mí y para la vista de mi _acosador_. Cuando al fin había terminado me acosté sobre mi cama y tome una revista para matar el tiempo que pasaría. En esos momentos agradecí que mi madre y hermana no se encontraran en casa así no tendría interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos cuando me di cuenta de que había llegado, mire hacia aquella dirección y pude ver perfectamente como me miraba, le sonreí de una manera traviesa mientras me hincaba quedando frente a la ventana, me mordí mi labio inferior y después lo lamí como aquella chica hacia en un video que una vez vi en casa de Tanaka-senpai. Con mis manos tome el borde de la camisa que traía puesta y comencé a subirla lentamente, me excita el hecho de saber hasta dónde es capaz de mirar y lo pervertido que es y también el que me mire de esa manera tan lasciva. Me miro a los ojos y yo solo pude decirle una cosa que se que no pudo escuchar por el tono en que lo dije,

–_Se que te excita saber hasta dónde llegare – fue lo que susurre al viento…_

_Tus ropas caen lentamente, soy un espía, un espectador y el ventilador desgarrándote, se que te excita saber hasta dónde llegare. Es difícil de creer creo que nunca saber, solo así yo te veré a través de mi persiana americana. Lo que pueda suceder, no gastes fuerzas para comprender, solo así yo te veré a través de mi __**persiana americana**__…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y bien les gusto?. ¿Lo odiaron? ¿nada que ver? ¿querían hard? ¿Les gusto el Hinata y Kageyama pervertidos? yo se que si 7u7, quien diría que esos muchahillos fueran unos pervertidos. <em>**

**_esto me salio mientras estaba en a clase de Trigonometría y pues unos amigos lo leyeron y les gusto, prácticamente se escribió solo . A mi no mucho lo hizo hasta que le cambie muchas cosas. Simplemente amo esta canción, es tan añdlfjañdfñ con ella empezaron mis gustos extravagantes y la verdad me pareció perfecta la canción. El próximo_****_ sera DaiSuga o KuroKen quien sabe. _**

**_Bye, bye~ _**


End file.
